Brandon Breyer VS Lord Dominator
Description James Gunn VS Disney! Brightburn VS Wander Over Yonder! Watch as these two sadistic, ruthless, and downright manaical alien destroyers battle to the death in a one-on-one matchup! Will Brandon burn Dominator alive or will The Super Slasher end up getting dominated in this battle? Find out... ON DEATH BATTLE! Introduction I'm Back to Rise - Mick Gordon (ft. Omega Sparx) Tifa: Villains, there's plenty of them and they're willing to stop at nothing to achieve their maniacal goals. TJ: The most notable baddie that's as common as common can be is the alien destroyer who conquer and destroy planets in brutal fashion. Donkey Kong: Ook oook ook oook oook ook oook oook ook! (And that's who today's combatants are as they wear their villainy like it's a badge of honor!) TJ: Brandon Breyer, The World Taker! Tifa: And Lord Dominator, the Planet destroying Madwoman! TJ: What's up everyone, I'm TJ Combo! Tifa: I'm Tifa Lockhart and the Gorilla behind us is Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong: OOOK! (Hey guys!) TJ: And we're taking a look at these two alien destroyers to see who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Brandon Breyer Brightburn - Timothy Williams Tifa: Living in the quiet rural side of Kansas, Tori and Kyle lived a happy and peaceful life on the American Countryside. The only thing that would ultimately complete their lives was a child of there's but sadly for them, that just wasn't in the cards. However, they should be careful what they wish for because things were about to change for the worst very soon... TJ: And that all started when something crashed right not too far from their house. Spooked to high hell and wondering what that was all about, The Breyers went outside and investigated only to discover a small spacecraft that so happened to find a baby laying inside of... Wait, back up a second! This sounds very similar to Superman. Donkey Kong: Oook oook... ook oook ook oook oook ook oook ook oook oook. (Well yeah... But, it doesn't go the way think it does but we'll get into that later. Anyways, The Breyers adopted the child and named him Brandon, while Kyle wasn't too thrilled with the whole "Alien baby that crashed into their yard" but Tori saw this as a personal gift. Tifa: Fast forward several years later, Brandon is now twelve years old and slowly but surely, he begins to figure who he truly is. He began to hear voices echoing through his head that lure him from the barn, trying to break into a locked hatch in said barn. His demeanor began became more aggressive and violent, and his parents found pictures of pornography under his bed. TJ: Wait, that last one was just a normal boy thing. What are tal-''' Tifa: Oh, and pictures of human intestines. '''TJ: ...Okay, people gotta stop taking in random aliens. Not every one of these stories is gonna be E.T. y'know? Donkey Kong: Oook! Ook ook oook oook ook ook ooook oook ook oook ok oook ook. (Exactly! And things just got worse with him stalking a girl from school, The Breyers finding all their chickens brutally murdered, and even breaking the hand of the girl he was stalking and yet Tori still say 'good' in her son.) TJ: You kiddin' me, lady!? Your son is slowly going down the path to becoming a super-powered serial killer and you're just blissfully ignoring the signs here? How dumb are you!? Tifa: Pretty dumb as a matter of fact, because Brandon ultimately figured out his true origin when discovering the ship he was in when he came to Earth. Tori tried to explain to Brandon and how he was a gift to her but Brandon thought differently, getting angry when he realized he had been lied to. TJ: Yep, common sense is non-existent in horror. Anyways, after realizing his true nature and leaving the house in the middle of storm, Brandon began to utter the whisper that was in his head before deciphering it as '''Take The World... Oh, and he finally shot his laser eyes for the first time.' Tifa: And thus began Brandon's reign of terror. He would dawn a red cowl and cloak while he would commit all kinds of horrific atrocities from tormenting and killing the mom of the girl he stalked and killing his uncle, yet that still doesn't phase Tori at all. ''Donkey Kong: Oook oook ook ook oook ook ook ok oook ook! (This apathy would come back to bite her when Brandon literally kills Kyle, two cops, and soon Tori herself. And with his parents dead and no one else to get in his way, Brandon caused worldwide mayhem throughout the globe.) TJ: And the lesson we all should learn from this is that never take in aliens that just so happen to crash on your lawn. Because there's a fifty-fifty chance that they'll murder you and everyone you know! bad guy - Billie Eilish Tifa: In order to 'take the world', Brandon had acquired many unique abilities that make him a total danger. This ranges from his heat vision which, like a certain Man of Steel, can easily singe and burn right through metal and flesh without much of an issue whatsoever. TJ: And again, much like Superman, Brandon is able to fly at incredibly fast speeds, so much so that he's practically invisible to the human eye entirely. He also has some kinda telekinetic power, being able to rip steel doors right off there hinges without any problem whatsoever though we haven't seen what he can really do with this kind of power but it's pretty impressive. Donkey Kong: Oook ook oook ook oook ook ook oook oook oook ook oook ook! (And thanks to his speed and flight, he's able to sneak up on his victims without a sound. Spying on them from the darkness and able to disappear from sight complete, much a like a certain caped crusader!) TJ: Well damn, so that's two DC heroes he's rippin' off. So, is there anything else to cover about this guy? Tifa: Well sadly, no. Brandon hasn't fully shown he's capable of yet but looking at his stats, he's still one powerful monster. He's able to shatter walls and buildings just by crashing into them and being able to lift a pick up truck and piledrive it straight down into the pavement! Donkey Kong: Oook ooko oook ook oook oook ook oook oook oook ook oook! (And as stated before, he's able to move at blinding speeds that are faster than the naked eye can track, he's even traveled to different countries thanks to his speed and flight as well and even reaching the stratosphere when dropping his mother to his death!) TJ: As for durability goes, the brat apparently has gone throughout his whole childhood without getting sick or injured, honestly that shoulda tipped off the Breyers as well. Other than that, he's survived crashing into buildings without hurting himself and casually took a bullet to the head as it bounced right off of his skin! Tifa: And while Brandon's power is surely something to behold, he's still inexperienced with his powers and what we sadly haven't seen what he's truly capable of. TJ: And I don't think we're gonna see his true power because... *Cue Roblox Death Noise* TJ: Yeeeah... Critics can be unfair. Least it did better than Cats! Donkey Kong: Oook ook ook ook oook oook ook ook oook ook ook! (Other than Critics, Brandon's key weakness is the metal that his ship came from, which I'm guessing is some random word with "-ium" at the end, I mean, that's common in Sci-Fi so it's not a big surprise!) Tifa: Despite his lack of experience and picky critics, Brandon is still a force to be reckoned with and you better be praying that he doesn't have you in his sights. TJ: Because once he does, you ain't gonna see tomorrow my good friend... "You're one of the only people in the world who knows how special I am." Lord Dominator (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I won't be giving Dominator her ship in this fight, just to make things fairer here.) Lord Dominator's Theme - Wander Over Yonder OST Tifa: In the vast reaches of space, if you truly want a bizarre world packed to the brim with odd aliens and goofy characters. And with goofy characters, there are plenty of comical villains who are willing to prove themselves to be the baddest of the bad. TJ: In fact, they even see this as a game because they literally have a leaderboard to show who is the baddest, the raddest, and basically to see who can truly rule the galaxy. Thing is, most of villains are about as cheesy and campy as you can get, but one such baddie definitely stood out among the crowd like a sore thumb and that would be the notorious planet destroyer, Lord Dominator! Donkey Kong: Ook, oook ook ook oook ook oook oook ook oook oook ook. (Now, there's not definitive backstory about this alien conqueror other than the fact that she's been destroying planets for quite some time, in order to empower her ship. What's also known is that she's got some twisted motives, wanting to destroy the Yonder Galaxy while laughing at her victims' suffering.) Tifa: However, she would soon encounter a few hiccups along the line such as a Banjo-playing fuzzball and his rowdy companion, Wander and Sylvia, along with an ill-tempered skeleton who didn't like the fact that his thunder was stolen named Lord Hater. TJ: Though Dominator would ultimately take advantage of these three and would come closer to succeeding hadn't it been for Hater, who actually put aside his villainous role for a moment, to ultimately defeat her in an intense match... Only to go back to being an asshole again. But even then, Dominator is still one helluva villain and let's go over that, yeah? I'm The Bad Guy - Wonder Over Yonder OST Tifa: In order to show that she's a true bad guy, Dominator's gonna need some nifty gear and she definitely has a few tools that can help with the whole planet destroying spree. Such as immensely durable armor that she can shift into, going from completely sleek to incredibly bulky in a matter of seconds. TJ: It comes complete with a visor that fires laser beams strong enough to destroy spaceships, a vocal filter that makes her speak in a more manlier voice, and it even allows her to fly as well. It can also take one helluva beating, allowing Dominator to survive getting crushed by her Magma Tanks, blasts from Lord Hater, and even being dipped in lava of all things! Donkey Kong: Oook ook ook oook ook ook ook ook ook ook ook oook! (Her armor isn't the only tool she has, for this Alien Conqueror has her own army of obedient robots such as her Dominator-Bots, octopus-like androids that are able to restrain enemies with four legs, fire blasts of regenerating lava, can get a read on them through scanning, and if they receive any damage, they can repair themselves as long as it isn't too critical.) Tifa: She's also got the Magma Tanks, gigantic spider-like androids that are able to blast through metal walls, reform limbs after losing them, transform their hands into blades, and can even give powerhouses like Lord Hater a hard time. There are also her personal Drones that are perfect for scouting and scanning out planets that contain their power source, plus, they can repair themselves much like the Dominator-Bots. TJ: But robots and insanely durable armor aren't the things that make Dominator such a danger, she's also able to control lava. With it, she can fire streams of hot lava that can even harden in order to subdue enemies. Dominator can also stretch her arms out and can even turn her hands into different types of weapons with her lava such as buzz-saws, drills, scythes, toxic spike shooters, and magma canons. Oh, and thanks to Peppers fuckin' up, she can also control ice. Donkey Kong: Ooook oook oook ooook oook oook oook oook oook. (With her new cryomancy, she's capable of standard ice powers such as freezing her enemies solid which would lead to them getting shattered and pulling off a Sub-Zero by creating ice sculptures!) Tifa: And with her insane powers and her feared reputation, she possesses a tremendous strength than any other villain in the Yonder Galaxy could only hope to achieve. With one punch, she was able to shake an entire planet and while causing a massive explosion that pushed back large spaceships in the process, destroy one of her Magma Tanks with a single punch, being able to compete with Lord Hater and even beating him to a point of unconsciousness. Donkey Kong: Oook ook oook ook oook oook ok oook ook. (To give an example of how impressive that is, Hater survived a point blank missile blast that threatened to destroy the sun. Of course, this could be an outlier but another feat that backs this up is that he was only slightly dazed by the Disaster Blaster 5000, that was strong enough to bust an entire planet!) TJ: God damn, that's insane! And to add to all that, she's also quick on her feet. Being able to dodge lightning blasts from Hater, casually swat away laser fire, and much like her opponent, can attack that practically seem invisible. Damn, with everything she's got going on, she must be pretty damn invincible! Tifa: Well yes, but actually no. For starters, her powers are tied to her armor meaning without her armor, she's unable to use her lava or ice powers. And she's susceptible to common allergies and diseases as well. Donkey Kong: Oook ook oook ook oook oook ook ooook ook. (She's got an immensely big ego to boot, and will often taunt or belittle her foes verbally much like a school bully.) TJ: That definitely bit her in that thicc ass of her's when Hater defeated her, didn't it? Tifa: It sure did! But even if her ego is a little inflated, Dominator is still one villain that you better not cross, otherwise, you're in for it now. TJ: You best hope she crushes your head with those hips of her's instead of burning you to death... Wait, hold up. That doesn't sound right... Tifa: ...Just... Just cut to the interlude... "What a bunch of dorks! This is going to be... '''FUN!'"'' Interlude Tifa: Alright, the combatants are ready for action! TJ: Let's watch these two alien destroyers rumble, baby! Donkey Kong: OOOK OOK! (HELL YEAH!) Tifa and TJ: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fight Earth, 2020... Follower's Credo - Fallout 1 OST Planet Earth was doomed. As the streets of New York City were filled with the screams of terrified civilians, sirens blaring throughout all the panicked city, and buildings crumbling into piles of rubble. SWAT Members took aim to the sky, shooting at what could only be described as inhuman. However, despite their best efforts, every single member of the team's faces would contort into a horrified grimace as a bright red flash flickered in the sky... It was then that two bright red lights were fired directly towards them, creating a gigantic fiery explosion that engulfed half of the city block as the screams of the SWAT Members were silenced by the flames while their unknown attacker looked down upon them, a smirk forming behind his mask. The culprit responsible for turning the city that never sleeps into a war zone was none other than Brandon Breyer, who was currently setting out his mission to take the world and after murdering his parents, no one was going to stand in his way. The World Taker zipped across the town, smashing through buildings as they collapsed to the ground, filling the panicked streets with more screams. As he continued his assault on the city, he blasted his symbol into the pavement with his heat vision, as he couldn't help but smirk again. The Planet was his for the taking and there was nothing that these puny humans could do about it... However, just as Brandon was about continue defiling the city that never sleeps until, he began to notice that his surroundings were getting... darker. The very city was covered by a blanket of darkness while the World Taker tried to process what was going on but everything came together when he looked up to the sky to find himself under a large object that was literally blocking the sun. "What's this...?" Brandon asked himself before quickly leaving the now darkened city to get a better view of what was blocking the sunlight. Brightburn's eyes widened with suprise as he was met with a gigantic red and black spaceship that levitated over the Earth itself. Brandon had no idea on how to react to this, he clearly wasn't expecting something like this to happen. He pondered of the many possibilities of what could be in there. Perhaps it was another one of his kind, coming to congratulate him for unlocking his true power. Or, it could be another alien that hellbent on conquering this planet. Either way, the Super Slasher took it upon himself to investigate the spacecraft as he took the sky, aiming towards the underside of the alien ship... ____ Lord Dominator's Ship... Lord Dominator's Triumphant Theme - Wander Over Yonder OST "Oh yeah, this is gonna be freakin' GREEEEAAAAAT!~" Laughed a shrill female voice that echoed throughout the control room of the ship. Looking down on the Earth from her massive ship while watching the panicked civilians of NYC from afar as they scurried throughout the broken streets was the infamous, Lord Dominator. The reason as to why an evil conqueror like herself was her is because of the fact that she couldn't just stop at the Yonder Galaxy for her evil plans. "Man, these chumps were already panicking before I even got here. They destroyed half their city out of total fear as well! Heheheh... Now how about I give them something to REALLY freak out over!" Dominator chuckled, her finger hovering over a big red button that was fittingly tiled "DESTROY PLANET" ''as her eyes lit up with murderous glee. However, before she could press the button and put an end to the Earth itself... '"ALERT! ALERT! AN INTRUDER HAS INFILTRATED THE SHIP!" ''' Dominator's head perked up as her expression changed to that of confusion and anger. "Wait what!? You kidding me?! Someone already broke into my ship, I haven't even been in here for five minutes! UGH..." Dominator groaned, slumping down on her chair. "Give me a visual feed, now!" The Madwoman demanded as a holographic screen was projected from the control panel. The screen appeared to be rather grainy and glitchy as static covered the whole screen. Dominator could vaguely spot a small figure drifting across the screen with glowing red eyes that seemed to stare into the Destroyer's soul. "Well that's... creepy." Dominator uttered to herself. "Shall I send in the robotic troops, Lord Dominator?" Asked the computer. Dominator cupped her chin for a moment before standing up. "Nah, I wanna see this for myself." She said, slowly making her way down the stairs as the walls opened up for her. "I'll take care of this punk myself and once I'm finished..." Dominator began to instantly change into her battle suit, enscasing herself in lava as her physique grew more bulkier and masculine. Her face was then covered by a skull-like face plate with a green glowing visor as she continued her sentence in a far more menacing tone of voice... "...The planet is as good as dead!" 'The now-armored Dominator laughed with sadistic glee, leaving the control room to deal with whoever had the guts to break into her own ship. ____ ''Twenty minutes later... Vats of Goo - Fallout 1 OST Slowly drifting through the infinite halls of the alien ship, Brandon scanned his surroundings. As far he knew, there nobody in sight. There had to be someone in this ship somewhere, because he needed a definitive answer. It was then that Brandon heard a loud ''THUNK noise come from outside the walls as he cocked his head to the direction of the sound. Acting fast, Brandon hid from sight as the walls opened up and closed with Dominator storming out. "I heard something... Come on out and show yourself, you vermin!" 'Dominator boomed. She felt someone's presence in this very room and they were hiding like a cowardly rat. As she took several steps forward, Dominator stopped dead center in the metallic room. She couldn't help but feel like someone was just right behind her... Dominator turned her head, he eyes greeted with a fist heading straight towards her face at rapid speeds. However, catching the blow was child's play to Dominator as Brandon's arm was subdued by a firm grip of the Alien Conqueror's hand. The eyes of the World Taker widened with surprise as she used her other hand to turn into a gigantic hammer, nailing Brandon in the gut with enough force to send him crashing into a wall. Immediately, Brandon got right back up, glaring at what he perceived to be the pilot of this ship. Dominator glared back, before letting out a small huff. '"So, you're the little vermin who broke into my ship? Well, I was expecting much better than just some random kid!" 'Dominator laugh while Brandon's eyebrows furrowed in response. "Who are you?" The World Taker plainly asked. '"I am Lord Dominator, the most feared villain in the Yonder Galaxy! And just who are you?" 'Dominator asked back. "Brightburn." Brandon said in a cold, monotone voice. '"Well then, Brightburn, I've got a proposition for you. Either you turn around and fly away so I can destroy this planet or I'll just have to take care of you myself! Which is it gonna be, kid?" 'Dominator asked, pointing a finger at the Super Slasher. "I've got a proportion for you too. You take your ship and leave now or You'll be made an example of what happens if someone were to cross me..." Brightburn retorted, clenching his fists. In response, Dominator couldn't help but let out a booming laugh, a laugh that made Brandon increasingly angrier. '"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Now that's just RICH!" 'Dominator chuckled in response. '"You really think you can just waltz in her and give ME orders!? HA! As if I'm going to listen to some snot-nosed brat like you!" 'Dominator continued, crossing her arms. "If that's what you want, then it's time to die." Brandon growled as his eyes began to emit a bright crimson glow. '"Oh please... If anyone's dying, it's going to be YOU!" 'Dominator said, her arms started to glow a hot orange as the two stared each other with burning hatred towards the other. "I'm going to kill you." Brandon retorted, ready to brutally murder her enemy in horrific fashion. '"You think that's gonna scare me off?! Please, you're nothing compared to me!" 'Dominator shouted, putting her arms up. Ready for one insane battle. And above all else whoever won, Earth loses. Inferno - Mick Gordon Within the blink of an eye, both Brandon and Dominator simultaneously struck each other with a stream of lava and laser beams colliding with each other at once. Brandon and Dominator desperately tried to overpower the other in this intense struggle battle before Dominator was able to ultimately overpower her adversary as Brandon's body struck the wall once again while Dominator gave out a sinister chuckle before transforming one of her hands into hammers. '"DIE, FREAK!" '''Dominator boomed before stretching her arm forward while Brandon quickly side-stepped an gigantic hammer that was intended to crush him. In a burst of energy, Brandon sped towards Domiantor while winding his fist up for a punch that was intended to crush his enemy's skull in. However, Dominator retaliated a firm back hand that temporarily stunned her young opponent. The Madwoman proceeded to viciously deliver a series of hard blows to World Taker's jaw each of them throttling Brandon's body about like a ragdoll. Brightburn retaliated with a mighty punch to the chest that knocked his foe back. Brandon began to deliver a series of quick-paced blows of his very own but Dominator brought up her hands, blocking off a good majority of them. Brandon began to apply more force and aggression to his punches but Dominator was able to stand her ground, standing in one place. The World Taker, realizing that this was failing, stepped back before throwing a far more powerful punch but much like last time, Dominator easily caught Brandon's attack with relative ease. There was difference to this however, as Brandon seemed to notice that his arm was starting to get enveloped in lava. "Wait, what the hell is this!?" The Super Slasher commented as his whole entire body was now started to get coated with lava. Beneath her helmet, Dominator grinned as Brandon's whole entire body was now encased in a layer of cooled lava. The Super Slasher was knocked to the ground with Dominator pinning him against the steel floor with her feet. Brightburn felt the weight of Dominator's foot press against his chest as he began to slowly but surely regain control of body by contorting and flexing his muscles before... ''CRAAAAACKKK! His prison of cooled lava shattered into a million pieces with a flex of his muscles, which certainly took The Alien Madwoman by surprise as Brandon grabbed a hold of Dominator's legs before throwing her straight into the ceiling. The World Taker proceeded to rocket himself towards The Planet Destroyer with murderous intent. Brandon began to unleash a barrage of unrelenting blows into Dominator's chest before her bulky body came busting through the metal ceiling above. The Madwoman then found herself thrown against a wall with Brandon grabbing onto her neck with a surprisingly tight grip for a kid. The eyes of the Super Slasher lit up once again, ready to murder this alien fool much like he did with his adopted father. "Die." Brandon simply growled before firing an optic blast directly into Dominator's face, only for Brandon to be met with another surprise, as the visor to Dominator's helmet blasted a light green beam that matched his heat vision as she grabbed onto Brandon's arm. "TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME, RUNT!" ''' Verdict ''If Brandon wins: ''bad guy (Metal Cover) - Ankor ''If Dominator wins: ''I'm The Bad Guy (Male Cover) - Caleb Hyles ''(If Brandon wins) Looks like the Dominator got DOMINATED in this fight! (If Dominator wins) Guess things weren't looking too BRIGHT for Brandon! Advantages/Disadvantages Brandon Breyer: Lord Dominator: Next Time Trivia Who are you rooting for? Brandon Breyer Lord Dominator Who are you betting on? Brandon Breyer Lord Dominator Category:Killer-Crimson12 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Combatants Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Live-Action VS Animated' Themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Aliens Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Pure Evil Category:Killer-Crimson12 Season 1 Category:'Horror VS Cartoon' Themed Battle Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles